Interlude
by Falcon Horus
Summary: A brief interlude into two people’s lives, one talking about the other. Chapter 2 Heightmeyer's POV
1. Interlude

Title: Interlude

Author: Falcon Horus

Rating: Teens

Summary: A brief interlude into two people's lives, one talking about the other.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters aren't mine and will never be mine. But the characters that Kate, my muse, came up with are mine.

Archive: ask and ye will receive...

Author's notes: No idea where it came from, no bunny that claims the idea as its own. I wrote this in record time (not so difficult since it isn't long). Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Everybody calls her the guardian-angel of their emotional sanity. I just call her Katherine, though sometimes she doesn't like me calling her that.

They all go to her with their fears, insecurities, nightmares ... Seeking comfort, seeking hope. But I don't. I remember my brother telling me his nightmare, ending with me not sleeping three nights in a row. I don't want to add my own fears, insecurities or nightmares to those she's already carrying.

They all go to her but where does she go? I sometimes find her talking to Carson, a defeated look on her face and pain filling her shiny blue orbs. But when she notices me walking in or waiting for her, the defeat and pain are quickly replaced with a false façade of joy and happiness. I never say anything but she and I both know that when the sun sets that same façade will falter and her true feelings will surface.

I watch her sleep, restless. There is fear and pain visible on her face. She's murmuring softly, fending off an enemy I can't see. She's in agony and I can't help her ... yet. I know better than to wake her. I did so the first time around and she had not been ready to wake up, hurting me pretty badly with her flailing arms. I wait for her to wake up screaming, eyes wide with mortal fear. She will push me away but I won't let her. And then she will no longer resist and I will sooth her fears, her insecurities, and I will know _her_ nightmares. In the darkest hour of the night she will open up until there's no more to talk and she falls asleep in my arms. And when morning comes she will smile at me, the nightmares long forgotten and her tears long gone, ready for a new day.

But where will _I_ go?


	2. Interlude II

Summary: Time for a brief interlude into Heightmeyer's mind.

Disclaimer: see Interlude

Archive: ask and ye will receive...

She smiles at me before leaving the bed and heading for the shower. I remain staring out the window, at the blue ocean below and the clear blue sky above. I hear the water running and my thoughts go back to the events of the night. I had yet another nightmare I woke up from gasping in fear. And again she was there to hold me, while I cried. She always knows the right things to say or do, and she lets me talk without interrupting once. I wonder who _she_ talks to. I know she doesn't want to come to me. I'm sometimes afraid she doesn't talk to anyone... Like I do.

Sometimes I wonder how long she's going to keep comforting me like she does almost every night. I wonder if she will give up one day and tell me she can no longer handle it. I thank who ever is looking out for us up in the heavens every day for the love I get from her. I'm never sure how to thank her for everything she does. I feel like I'll be in her debt for all eternity.

She walks by again, her hair still wet, hanging just past her shoulders. She starts collecting her things in a small backpack. I'm not sure why she insists on carrying so much clutter around when she has a palmtop and can store her entire works on her laptop but she likes it and for me it's fun to watch her stow it away. I can't help but chuckle as her chaotic packing runs out of control for a second and several pieces of paper twirl away onto the floor. She sighs, bends over and collects the pieces. I have to hide my head under the blankets as she hits her head and starts cursing the chair in a dozen languages.

"Yeah, why don't you laugh a little at my misery." I dare to peek out from the safety of the blankets and suppress another wave of laughter as I look at my lover, rubbing her head and pouting for good measure.

"I'm sorry, angel." I hold my hands out, inviting her back to the warm surroundings of the bed. I know she can't resist and I smile as she starts making her way over, ending in my arms her head resting on my shoulder and her arms wrapping around me. Her hair smells like peach and I know that when it's dry it'll be soft, just like the shampoo-maker promises.

"I should go..." I don't want her to go. I want her back next to me. I want her to stay and cuddle some more but I know she has to go.

"Thank you." I whisper. I can feel her shift a little and she pulls back, staring right into my eyes. She knows what I'm thanking her for. My sweet angel smiles and plants a little kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes, relishing the feeling of her lips on my skin.

"I love you." She whispers back. "See you at lunch..." She pulls back and leaves. I shiver, feeling a moment of loneliness creep into my mind.

I turn around sighing, and notice her palmtop lying on the nightstand. I smile, wondering how long it'll take her to figure out she forgot it yet again. 10...9...8...7...6... The doors open again and she comes hurrying back in, already looking for her precious palmtop. She starts searching through the clutter on her desk, while I watch and patiently wait for her to realize its not there at all.

"Kate, have you seen my palmtop?" She turns, heading over to the couch where she starts shifting through her books, hoping it has landed underneath the pile of Tolkiens. "Damn it, where the hell did I leave the darn thing?"

I chuckle and she looks at me, realization dawning on her. "Is this it?" I wave the palmtop in front of me. I see her eyes shine with recognition and before I know it she's on top of me, fighting ownership over the little computer. I giggle madly, as she pulls the tickle card.  
"Sto-op, stop, stop ... please?" I look up at her as she grins.

"I think I'm going to be late for a meeting." Her face inches closer to mine, and she starts kissing me. There's nothing I can do now but enjoy the feeling of her kisses, her roaming hands and the love in her eyes as she looks down at me, the palmtop completely forgotten. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, angel." I pull her down, and she doesn't resist, already late for her meeting anyway.


End file.
